Author's Note Update
by shelloseast13ssss
Summary: Hi guys, this is Seast here. This story will just simply be an update of my stories and basically any info related to , so please read and feel free to review on anything you like or dislike, but remember, I like using premade flames for my hot dogs, so I'll eat it all up. Have a great day! Rated T because some topics or stories I discuss may be rated T
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Weekly Update 9/10/12

Hey readers, this is me, shelloseast13ssss. I'm going to start a new story called Author's Note: Weekly Update, but ask you may have guessed, this isn't going to be about anything exciting. It'll be about ideas I have, why I have or have not been posting, reading reviews, and all kinds of stuff. For this Author's Note, I'm going to share some ideas I have for my other story, Super Smash Bros Survivor, as well as trivia (Cuz who doesn't need trivia after the 4th chapter?) and challenge ideas. I also will share a few things about my writing habits, or things I like to write, or plan to write about. I also have around 15 stories I have planned, but not implemented. I spent about 2 months last year planning a massive Warriors fanfiction with around 8 clans where in the first book, a gang of rogues takes a whole clan hostage, and in the second, an evil leader and medicine cat drug other cats with poppy seeds and throw them into a volcano. If you want to hear more from these of stories, please let me know. OSme other sotries I have planned, I even wrote out the whole thing on my Ipod, I just need to actually write it down on Word. I literally wrote the whole thing on my friends Ipod, and I spent an hour copying it onto mine. I'm really excited about this one. It's about a group of cats from warriors who go into the twolegplace after being chased by a bear, and get lost. I support some pairings I think I thought of myself, such as HollyXEmber(foot) and CinderX Dew(my OC). The idea is, the cats try to leave but every time they try, someone gives birth (Please don't ask, it was 1:00 in the morning when I wrote this) and they have to stay. Eventually, a rogue captures some of the kits and everyone tries to rescue them but end up getting caught themselves. The rogue tortures them, so expect some of that too. I really love to implement torture and humiliation into my stories, it just seems like a topic that is easy to write and fun and interesting to read about. I have plans to write this on word, so check back to see if I'm going to start working on it. Since this was posted on a Monday, you can tell my teachers were being nice and skived on homework, or I'm cheating and not supposed to be doing this, and it's both sort of true, biut whatever. I'll finish in 5 min :D Anyways, Here are some other ideas I want to write about. For you ipod and DSI users out there (I know I am) I'll skip bullets. Lot's of my story ideas involve Warriors or characters form Super Smash Bros Brawl, or they just plain don't fit in any category and I'm going to have to be creative to post.

Toad turns evil and joins Fawful in the world of hilariously random monologuing.

Jayfeather proposes to his stick, but someone is trying to sabotage the wedding!

Tigerstar kills a rogue's mate and the rogue fights him

Sequel to above where the rogues son attacks Tigerstar also.

Shadowclan keeps Ivypool/paw hostage and Foxpaw(leap or something, I haven't read the series in a while)

And I have many more coming. Please comment if you liked any of the ideas, if you didn't, oh well, let me know anyways. I'll try to post more often and please read and review! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

9/13/12

OK, you know how I said WEEKLY update? Well, I lied. I'm posting one whenever I want, but at least one every week by Monday. FYI the keyboard I'm using has a sticky space bar, so, sorry for mistakes. Anyways, I have a quick story idea to run by you guys. I'm thinking of having a bunch of elemental themed animal shape shifters go on an undetermined quest, and they must recruit allies by capturing their aura source or something like that. If you like the idea let me know. Anyways, have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

9/27/12

Do not kill me please! I'm horribly bad at starting stuff. I've been very busy with lots of other stuff, such as homework, cross country, and trying to complete Pokemon Conquest (Stupid Hanbei mission). I'm going to post more once cross country is over, so wait a month and we'll be good. I'm currently working very hard on my super smash bros story, and I wanna run another idea by you. I also have a contest to announce, and a review update.

NEW STORY IDEA ALERT! I've been reading Pokemon Adventures, the original Japanese Manga, and I've been inspired to write a story about it. My idea is that I'm going to take Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Gold, Silver, and Crystal, and have them join a tournament. The tournament was actually set up by Team Rocket, and they capture (And possibly torture, I love torture stories, but only if it works with my current story) the gang. Team Rocket uses a device to send each of the gang to a different region of the Pokemon world. My ideas are sort of going to come together to make a huge playthrough story for all the games. I plan to include Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Ransei (From Pokemon Conquest) and a scnene from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (I'm gonna use Sky) I'm definitely using Ransei and Mystery Dungeon, but I also want to use something from Pokemon Ranger (Almia, preferably). If you can think of a way to work this in, let me know.

CONTEST NEWS! I'm going to start up a new contest for all of my stories. There will be a major prize for the winner, and a small prize for 2-5 places. The contest is as follows: Create and Original character to be used in one of my stories. Try to keep to the topic. For my Smash Bros Survivor, I'm accepting intern requests. For my pokemon story, I could care less, be creative. For the other story IO mentioned, about elemental shape-shifters, stick with a basic element. Include a description and an element. Describe attack, and the animal they transform into. The prize is for the OC to be used in one of my stories. Grand prize is getting in my story, and a story written, using that main character. 2-5 places, the reward is the character being used in a story, guaranteed. You can turn in multiple entries, so create away!

REVIEW NOTICE! I have almost no reviews, and the only review I didn't force out of someone is that I have too many characters in my story, which is kinda depressing. I tried to narrow it down, and I ended up cutting around a hundred characters from my story. Even after that, I still have around 136 characters, but I'm going to knock out around 6 every 3 chapters, so stop complaining and enjoy! I have no idea what you think of my stories unless you review, so review away please! :D All reviewers get a free virtual cooki. :D review away, and have a great week/weekend!


End file.
